ThunderClan Nursery
This is where the Nursing Queens and Kits stay. It is in a bramble bush reinforced with the roots of the fallen beech trree. Residents *Daisy (Helps with kits) *Sorreltail **Seedkit **Lilykit *Brightheart **Amberkit **Dewkit **Snowkit *Cinderheart **Honeykit **Hollykit **Firekit **Starkit Roleplay Cinderheart was resting in the nursery. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her belly. "Lionblaze!" She yowled for her mate.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yes my dear?" He askes, walking it, "What is it?" (I wanted to say What it be XD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (lol) "I think the kits are coming." She meows through clenched teeth. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Jayfeather!" Lionblazes yowls. (Who plays him?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (Crystalheart) Cinderheart lets out another yowl of pain. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (She hasn't edited since we took Jayfeather the last time, should one of us take it?) Lionblaze wonders where Jayfeather is. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 22:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) (Not for good, at least not yet. I'll leave a message on her talkpage asking her if she'll be rping again. Soon we will have to take over him if she doesn't rp) "Where's Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asks. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) (Okie dokie) "I have no idea, should I go look for him?" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 18:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yes please." Cinderheart meowed, biting back a yowl. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather ran to help. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 03:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Thank StarClan!" Cinderheart meowed. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Took you long enough." Lionblaze mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 19:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Soon there were four kits curling up by Cinderheart's belly. "What shall we name them, Lionblaze?" She meows. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, I forgot their names xD) "I...I'm not sure," The tom mews nervously, looking at his new kits. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 05:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (I remember all of them.) "How about we name the golden she-cat, the one that looks like you, Honeykit, after Honeyfern." Cinderheart meowed. "The black she-cat looks a lot like Hollyleaf,so let's name her Hollykit. The ginger tom should be Firekit, and the last kit should be Starkit." (Firekit and Starkit are yours.) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I thought so :) ) "Their beautiful." Lionblaze purrs. Starkit and Firekit mewl. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart smiled. Honeykit and Hollykit begin to mewl too. "New kits! When can we play with them?" Amberkit asks. "We're not the youngest anymore!" She adds. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "No, they're too young, but you can when they open their eyes." Lionblaze mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) (You can create the character pages for Firekit and Starkit, I don't know what you want them to look like.) "When will that be?" Amberkit asks. "I bet Hollykit will be my friend, and Honeykit too!" "Yeah, I bet Firekit and Starkit will come up with great games too." Seedkit mews, sharing her friend's excitement. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (Firekit like Firestar and Starkit like Bluestar (though he isn't reincarnated) "I can't say. Every kit is different." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 05:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (Okay.) "Let's play a game together while we wait." Seedkit suggests to Amberkit. "They probably won't be ready until at least tomorrow." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 05:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze gazes lovingly at his kits. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 20:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Honeykit looks like you." Cinderheart purrs to Lionblaze. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Firekit looks like Firestar..." Lionblaze trails off. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 23:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart nods, she'd noticed that too. "And Hollykit looks almost like Hollyleaf, except for the white eartips." She whispers. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "I wonder..." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 03:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart looked at her mate. She knew they were thinking the same thing. "Me too." she meowed. Firekit and Hollykit might be... reincarnations, just like she had been the recarnation of Cinderpelt. She of all cats should be able to tell. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 19:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "I will love them no matter what." Lionblaze mews softly. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 00:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Me too." Cinderheart meows. I know how it feels to not know if your you or the cat your recarnated from. ''Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 20:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Are you hungry?" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!]] 23:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Starving." Cinderheart admits. "Kitting is hard work." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 09:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go get you some food." Lionblaze leaves the nursery, to return a few minutes later carrying a shrew. "Here you go." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Santa - He's A Pokemon!]] 16:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Cinderheart smiles. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 01:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "No problem." Lionblaze smiled. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 02:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart devoured the shrew, "Delicious." She purrs. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "I hope it is." Lionblaze returns. "Tigerheart has joined us." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Cinderheart meows. "Why?" At his words, Brightheart's ears prick up. "A new cat, can I go meet him?" Amberkit asks Brightheart, and whithout waiting for an answer, rushes out. Brightheart follows her. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "He was exiled from ShadowClan." Lionblaze mews. "Should I got get Amberkit?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "She'll be fine, Brightheart's going after her." Cinderheart purred. "He seemed like such a loyal ShadowClan cat, why would he be exiled?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, I think someone said something about Dovewing..." He trailed off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Cinderheart's eyes widened. "Do you think, possibly..." She trailed off, unwilling to accuse her clanmate of anything disloyal. She pushed the thought away. Even if Dovewaing had been meeting Tigerheart in secret, there was nothing wrong with her being mates with him now that he was a Thunderclan cat. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I dout it." Lionblaze says. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well, as long as he proves to be loyal to ThunderClan, I'm ready to accept him as one of my clanmates." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "And I the same." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Cinderheart purrs. "ThunderClan is definately growing." She comments. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "I'm glad." Lionblaze mewed, "It'll help us to be stronger." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, it does." Cinderheart agreed. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Are you still hungry?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Cinderheart nodded, licking her whiskers. "Could you please get me more prey?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Lionblazed mews happily, "Any requests?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "squirrel please." Cinderheart meows. Amberkit sadly padded back into the nursery, followed by Brightheart. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Lionblaze grabs Cinderheart two squirrles from the fresh-kill pile and returns. "Here." He mews after dropping the prey at his mate's feet. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Cinderheart eats them up. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "No problem." He dips his head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Cinderheart smiles. "I got sent back inside." Amberkit complains to the other kits. "It's unbelievable. I only wanted to meet the new cat, but now I won't see him until I'm an apprentice!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "It's alright." Snowkit mews. (Crys has Dewkit.... and she hasn't edited in forever, and has never (that I remember) RPed as Dewkit... what shound we do?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (Has she replied to the thing you put on her talk page yet? I think, unless she shows signs of coming back and becoming active (Which doesn't seem to be happening) We should take her characters. I hate to do it, but she doesn't seem to be very into this wiki) "I can't wait until we're apprentices." Amberkit sighs. "They get to do all the good stuff while we're stuck in this boring nursery." "Yeah." Seedkit mews in agreement. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (Alright, I'll go check if she responded... No, she didn't. So....we're taking her characters?) "I'd rather stay here," Lilykit mews, "Were it's warm and safe." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, but we should leave a message on her talk page telling her.) "But imagine all the adventures we could have!" Amberkit meowed, her active imagination plunging her into the wonders of being a warrior. (Amberkit's my favourite cat that I roleplay at the moment.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (I took Jayfeather, hope thats okay? and mine would, strangly, be leaftail, I dun know why tho xD) "And then imagine all the pain and battles." Lilykit meowed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) (Yup, you can have Jayfeather. The other cats that are hers are Dewkit, Dustpelt, Ivypool, Minnowtail, Ripplepaw and Snowbird. Ripplepaw is a RiverClan cat she made up. Should we divide them up between ourselves, or put some of them as Roleplayer Needed? I'm going to take Ivypool.) "But we'll know how to fight!" Amberkit mews. "But you do have a point. Battles are dangerous, and cats can get hurt or even killed, but we're not any use as kits. We're just another mouth to feed." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dens Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay Category:Territory